Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is a Halloween-themed animated movie from Walt Disney Productions which was released direct-to-video on September 13, 2005. It is based on characters which first appeared in the children's books Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) and The House at Pooh Corner (1928) by the British author A.A. Milne and which later went on to feature in a series of Disney animated films and television programs. The film serves as a direct sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie, which had a theatrical release in 2005, and makes extensive use of footage from the 1996 TV special Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh. The plot centers around the characters of a young kangaroo named Roo and his friend Lumpy the heffalumpThe word "heffalump" is used in the Winnie-the-Pooh stories to refer to an elephant. and deals with their attempts to capture a magical but dangerous creature called the Gobloon, which they are told has the power to grant wishes. The film was rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. Plot Lumpy the heffalump is looking forward to spending his first Halloween in his new home, the Hundred Acre Wood, and going trick-or-treating with his new friends. Until, the tiger-like character named Tigger frightens the others by telling them about the Gobloon,Obviously a mispronunciation of the word "goblin". a monster that catches the unwary and changes its victims into jack-o-lanterns (which Tigger pronounces as "jaggedy lanterns" if he catches them). Tigger adds that there is a positive side to the Gobloon, all those who manage to capture it before it catches them are granted one wish. After the greedy bear Winnie the Pooh eats all of the Halloween candy by himself, Roo the young kangaroo and Lumpy decide to catch the Gobloon so that they can wish for more candy to replace it. As they approach the place where they believe the Gobloon lives, Lumpy becomes frightened. Roo tells him the story of how Piglet overcame his fears on an earlier Halloween, as previously seen in the 1996 television special Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh. The story helps Lumpy to recover his courage and he helps Roo to set a trap for the Gobloon. When Lumpy and Roo see what they think is the Gobloon coming towards them, they panic and get separated. Lumpy falls into the trap which they set and Roo runs away from a shadowy figure pushing a wheelbarrow full of pumpkins. Roo asks his friends Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore the donkey and Rabbit to help him capture the Gobloon and save Lumpy. They arrive at the trap, hear Lumpy struggling to free himself and assume that the Gobloon has already been captured. The friends do not know what they should wish for but Roo decides to wish to be reunited with Lumpy. Hearing Roo's words, Lumpy finds the strength to free himself and the friends are delighted to see each other again. All of the friends finally go trick-or-treating. Afterwards, Roo's mother Kanga, who is revealed to have been the shadowy figure which Roo and Lumpy were frightened by earlier, invites them all to a Halloween party, at which there are jack-o-lanterns which look like each of the characters. She explains that she must have accidentally dropped Lumpy's Jack-o'-lantern—a mistake that sparked the entire adventure. And so with Lumpy's first Halloween being successful, everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood enjoys the Halloween party and has fun on his first Halloween. Where Lumpy now loves Halloween as Pooh prepares a candied apple and everything is once again grand. Voice cast *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh/Tigger *Kyle Stanger - Lumpy the heffalump *Jimmy Bennett - Roo *Kath Soucie - Kanga *John Fiedler - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Michael Gough - Gopher *David Ogden Stiers - Narrator *Travis Oates - Additional voices. Footnotes External links *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-v323474 Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie on AllMovie.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/100652-Poohs_Heffalump_Halloween_Movie.html Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[[wikiquote:Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie|Quotations from Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie on Wikiquote.]] Category:Movies